The Girl Friends
by chickadee2008
Summary: Harley and Shelby are on the road with the boys. Can the boys handle the girls? How much can the girls handle? Sequel to The Girls.
1. Chapter 1

This is nice…really nice

_This is nice…really nice. Hmmm…Oh crap…What do I do now? Do I stop? Keep going? Wait for him to pull away? _Shelby decided to be a sheep for once and follow Sam's lead. He continued so she continued. "Hey! You two get a room!" Dean said as he led Harley inside the house.

Shelby and Sam both looked at Dean and then looked at the ground. Shelby slipped her hands back in her pockets and looked at the ground. Sam took her hand and led her inside to see what Dean and Harley were up to.

As soon as Sam and Shelby walked through the door, Uncle Bobby was standing in the living room talking to the group. "So, I assume that you called the angry spirit in Texas and it agreed to salt and burn its own bones," Uncle Bobby said looking at both Sam and Dean.

Dean cleared his throat, "We are going to call Father McClain and tell him we will be a day later. Shelby will need at least a night to make a to do list of what they need to do and then actually do it before we leave bright and early in the morning." Dean said the last part to Shelby. Everyone in the room knew that this was a question not a statement.

Shelby looked at Harley. Harley cocked an eyebrow and glared at Shelby. "Ummm…yeah…sure…" is all Shelby could get out before she walked away from the group.

A little while later, Harley was standing in front of the open washer in a small room at the back of the house. "Shelby! Do you have anything to put in the pink load?!" Harley hollered.

"I don't own anything pink!" Shelby hollered back to Harley.

"Then bring your red stuff down."

"You girls do your laundry by colors?" Dean asked Harley as he stepped into the room.

"Well…we do four loads. One of jeans, one of whites, one of reds and pinks, and one of all the other colors," Harley explained as she pointed to all of the piles.

"Right…and Shelby let's you to laundry?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Laundry is one of my three domestic abilities," Harley stated sweetly.

"What is your other two abilities?" Dean asked still smirking.

"You'll find out tonight," Harley said with a smirk and then left the room.

Shelby walked into the room right after Harley left. Dean was still leaned against the dryer with a shocked facial expression. Shelby started to add her clothes to the washer as Dean stepped out of the room. _There you go Harley. Always leaving them mesmerized and wanting more. Even if her other two domestic abilities include chopping food and sex._

………………………

The next day the Impala was loaded with the girls stuff and all four were standing on the porch saying their goodbyes to Bobby.

"Thanks for breakfast," Dean said as he stuffed a sausage biscuit in his mouth.

"Bye Uncle Bobby," Harley and Shelby said in unison as they each kissed one of his cheeks.

"See you around Bobby," Sam said as he headed to the car.

"So is this how its gonna be? My kids only come home to do laundry and eat?" Bobby laughed, "You kids be careful. Girls you had better play nice, and boys you hurt them and I'll have to hurt, you got it?"

The response was a resounding "Yes Sir." As the group got in the Impala and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stopped the Impala in front of the large, ostentatious cathedral. He turns off the engine and then steps out of the car with keys in hand. Sam climbs out of the back seat and closes the door. The boys look at each other for a minute when the girls do not get out. Dean cocks an eyebrow and Sam shrugs. Dean bends down and looks at both of the girls who are sitting rigidly up right. "You ladies coming?" Dean asks.

"We'll wait in the car," Harley said looking over at Dean. Dean looks at her and then looks back at Shelby who looks straight ahead.

"Alright we will be back in a minute," Dean says waiting a moment before walking away with Sam following. _Hmmm…do they have some freakish fear of churches too?_

Sam and Dean walk into the cathedral and found Father McClain in his office. "Excuse me father, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. Bobby Singer sent us," Sam spoke to Father McClain kindly.

"Yes, of course. I talked to him about a family in our parish," Father McClain stated as he sat in the chair behind his desk. "Have a seat boys."

"What about this family?" Dean asked.

"This family is fairly new to our parish. They have only been here about four months. A couple of days ago, James Garner came and spoke with me. He believes that something is hurting his wife. He says that when she wakes up in the morning she has horrible bruises. She is the only one that has been harmed," Father McClain explains with deep concern in his voice.

"Why do you think that this is something we can help with?" Sam asked.

"I just have this feeling. I haven't known James and Eve for very long but the way that man was acting when he came to me…It was as if he were desperate to keep his wife safe and to make whatever is happening to stop."

"Ok, well we need to talk with them. How do we get in touch with them?" Dean asked.

"They are expecting you. Bobby called and said that you had two girls with you too. Eve has made arrangements for all of you to stay at their house."

"It is getting late. We will drive on over there. We'll be in contact. Thanks for your time," Sam said.

A few minutes later Sam and Dean returned to the Impala with directions to the Nelson's house. Harley and Shelby looked as though they had not moved since the boys had left them. "Well ladies there will be no cheap motel this time. We are staying at the sight of the haunting," Dean said as he started the engine. "Sorry Harley no five star hotel either but, we will probably be staying in two rooms Shelby. You know fifty-fifty ain't bad right?" He sped off in the direction of the Nelson's with no smart comments from either of the girls.

In no time at all, the four hunters were standing at the Nelson's front door with duffels in hand. Dean knocked on the door and they waited for someone to come and answer. It didn't take long for James and Eve to come to the door.

"You must be the ones that Father McClain was sending over," James said with a relieved smile.

"Yes sir, I am Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam," Dean introduced Sam as he nodded his head towards him. "These are our ummm… uhhhh…friends Shelby and Harley," Dean studdered. _Smooth Dean real smooth. That wasn't awkward at all._

"Come in. Come in. I know you must be tired from your drive. I have your rooms ready. The girls will stay in the last room at the end of the upstairs hall. You guys will stay across from them," Eve ushered the group into the foyer area and pointed to the general direction of their rooms.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nelson…" Sam began before Eve interrupted him.

"Please call me Eve," Eve said with a smile.

"Thank you, Eve. Before we settle for the night do you think that we could talk with you and your husband?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Let's go into the living room," Eve said as she led the group into the living room.

Once there, Sam and Dean sat across from James and Eve. Dean looked around for a moment when Harley and Shelby didn't follow but, went up the stairs. He nudged Sam and motioned to the stairs and shrugged. _What is up with them? Ever since that last stop we made they have been way too quiet._

"So what exactly has been going on?" Dean asked looking to both Eve and James.

James started, "We moved into this house about three months ago. After about two weeks, Eve started to feel strange in the house."

"What do you mean strange?" Sam asked Eve.

"Like I was being followed... I felt very uneasy and tense. Then, I started to wake up with bruises. Since then it has gotten worse," Eve explained as she showed Sam and Dean bruises on her arms. They were dark purple and covered most of her arm. "They are on my back and chest now as well," Eve said dejectedly, "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Have you seen anything?" Dean asked Eve.

"No, I just wake up with the bruises."

"James what about you? Have you been hurt or have you seen anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing has happened to me just to Eve," James answered as he wrapped an arm around Eve and pulled her close.

"Do you have any children?" Dean asked.

"No. We can't have children, but we're in the process of becoming foster parents. This house is big enough for the family that we want," Eve answered as she leaned into her husband's embrace.

"So it is just you two and you are the only one that is being affected," Sam said to recap the information that they have obtained.

"I think that is enough for tonight," Dean said as he stood up. "If you don't mind, we need to look around and see if we get any readings, it'll help us get a better idea of what we're actually dealing with," Dean says as he gets up from the couch and moves towards the stairs.

"That will be fine; let me know if you need anything. Thank you for coming to help. Oh, I forgot to tell you the bathroom is right beside the girl's room. Will you tell them on your way up?" Eve asked.

"Sure, thanks for letting us stay. We will do our best to help you," Sam said as he turned on the E.M.F. indicator when they reached the staircase.

"Dude, do you see the banister? These roses are carved every where," Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, and do you smell that?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked back.

"Smells like fresh roses but, I didn't see any flowers any where, and the E.M.F. is going crazy it's like this whole place is hot." Sam stated.

"Interesting. Well whatever it is its powerful. We'll figure it out in the morning. Let's go see what has the girls' panties in a twist," Dean remarked as they walked to the girls' room and knocked.

Harley came to the door. "Hey, are you girls ok?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Yeah," Harley answered. Sam and Dean left their duffels outside the door as they walked in.

"We haven't found out much so far except that Eve is the only one that is being affected by whatever we are dealing with, and the entire house is charged with E.M.F.," Sam said as he went over to the bed that Shelby was sitting on.

"We need to find out information about the house. The occupants of the house will be important. The history will be important too," Dean said as flopped on Harley's bed leaving room for Harley to lay beside him. Harley came and sat tightly upright beside him. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist. "What you think Shelby?"

Shelby simply shook her head, "Yeah sounds good."

"Alright! Approval from your royal anal highness," Dean said with a smirk at Shelby.

"Tomorrow you and Harley can go to see whoever the Nelson's are renting the house from. Me and Shelby can go to the library and research the house," Sam said as he rubbed Shelby's back.

"Sounds like a plan. How about we switch roommates?" Dean asks with a cocked eyebrow as he asks Shelby.

Harley walks to the door and motions her head toward the hall. Dean huffs and stands in front of her. "You're just being a goody goody," Dean smirked as he kissed Harley. She didn't kiss him back but he could have sworn he saw something flash behind her eyes. _Something's not right I just wish I knew what it was._

Sam spoke low to Shelby, "Good night. See you in the morning." Shelby didn't even look at Sam as he stood and followed Dean out of the room.

The boys left the room without another word and went to their room. Each feeling completely shot down by the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning bright and early, Sam and Dean left their room. Sam crossed the hall and knocked on the girls' door as Dean headed down stairs. A moment after Sam knocked on the door, Shelby came to the door wearing a black t-shirt under her gray emo hoodie with dark brown khakis and black New Balances. Her hair had been straightened and looked an even lighter golden shade of brown. Sam was shocked by this drastic change.

"Shelby?" Sam asked.

"You ready to go?" Shelby asked going back into the room to get her wallet and cell phone. Sam walked in still in shock.

"You look different this morning. Not a bad different just different," Sam tried to cover his shock. Harley finished fixing her makeup and hair before she and Shelby walk toward the door. Sam followed and closed the door once they were in the hall.

"Ummm…Dean went to ask Eve and James about who they are renting the house from," Sam said with rising annoyance. _What is up with them lately? They won't look at me or Dean and they barely say more than five words? _

Harley and Shelby walked down the stairs ahead of Sam. They met Dean at the foot of the stairs where he was waiting at the front door.

"Well, good morning ladies," Dean greeted the girls cheerily trying to make up for whatever he did to make them mad. _Dude, I am seriously confused. They have been acting weird ever since we stopped for supper last night._

Shelby and Harley said nothing as they went to the door, opened it, and walked outside towards the Impala. Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged. Both were as clueless as the other as to why the girls were acting this way.

The trip to the library was short. Dean stopped the Impala in front of the library where Shelby and Sam would have to cross the road. They both scooted out of the car on Harley's side. Dean raised his voice so that Sam could hear him over the traffic, "Call if you find anything."

Dean and Harley sped off to find the person that rented out the Nelson's house. Sam looked both ways before he started to walk across the street. Once he was on the other side and Shelby was not beside him, he looked back to find her standing in the road as a dump truck headed her way.

"Shelby! Shelby! Look out!" Sam shouted. Shelby acted as though she had not heard and stood her ground. Sam ran to her and knocked her down so that she fell on the other side of the street. The trucks horn blared as it passed Sam lying beside Shelby as he cradled her head so she wouldn't hit it on the pavement.

Sam looked down at her as he asked in an angry hoarse whisper, "What the hell were you doing?"

"Crossing the street," Shelby retorted as she got up from the ground and dusted her self off.

"Shelby…" Sam started in the same whisper.

"We have research to do," Shelby stated as she looked across the street at the library. Sam grabbed her hand forcefully. He looked both ways before he walked across the street and into the library keeping Shelby close.

Sam found the librarian and talked with her about finding the information that they needed about the house. Moments later, Shelby and Sam were seated at a table with a box of information about the Nelson's house. Sam sifted through the papers for a while before looking at Shelby. _I don't get it did she really just try to get run over or was I seeing things? She is so much quieter than she usually is. What about her being controlling? Where is her to do list?_

Sam looked up to find Shelby listening to her I-pod and looking at the same page that she looked at when they first sat down. "Shelby, are you mad about what Dean said earlier?" Sam asked and paused to wait for a response. "He was just kidding about the whole to do list comment. Dean likes picking on people when they do things differently than he does. He picks on me about being Mr. Perfect."

"I'm not mad," Shelby said still looking at the page and not at Sam.

"Then, why are you trying to be spiteful by not researching?" Sam asked.

"I am researching. I am reading and I think I found something," Shelby said as she pointed in the book. Sam stood up and walked to her side. _Man, no awkward stiffness when I stood beside her. I don't think she has gotten used to me yet. Hmmm…_

--

Dean parked across the street from the realtor's office who was renting the Nelson's their house. Dean turned in his seat and looked at Harley, "Where are your pink cow girl boots?" Harley's outfit for the day consisted of dark blue jeans, black halter top, black high heels, and her black leather jacket.

"I have other shoes," Harley answered as she looked straight out the window.

"But I have never seen you where anything else and I…" Dean was cut off by Harley.

"What are we doing here again?" Harley asked point-blank.

"You and I are going to find out who has lived in that house. We will be local historians writing an article about houses in the area."

Harley reached for the door handle and Dean grabbed her arm. "Dude, what's up?" _Do the pink boots bring out the fun in her? If so I have to get those pink boots back. FAST!_

"Nothing. We have work to do," Harley answered still looking out the window.

Dean looked in his side mirror to watch for on coming traffic and then opened the door when it cleared. He walked to the front of the car and stood as he looked both ways. Dean waited for an opening and then sprinted across the street. He walked up the stairs of the building and grabbed the handle of the door. He stopped suddenly when, in the reflection of the door, he saw Harley standing in the street.

He turned and looked to make sure she made it across. He then realized that she wasn't moving but standing their looking at the oncoming traffic. Without thinking twice, Dean sprinted across the street and barely beat a semi that was headed straight for Harley. The pair landed on the hood of the Impala.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean asked Harley in rough breathy whisper.

"I was walking across the street," Harley answered as she slid off the hood and straightened her clothes. Dean slid off the hood as well and stood with Harley in front of the Impala.

"Harley you…" Dean began. _I almost lost you. To a truck!_

"Are we going to find out about these renters or are we going to stay out here and talk all day?" Harley asked looking at the realtor's office. Dean grabbed her hand roughly and looked both ways before crossing the street.

Once inside they found the realtor that was in charge of the Nelson's property. "Hi there, My name is Jonathan Green I'm a history professor at the college and this is my intern Jami. We are writing an article on historical buildings in the area and we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about the old Crawford Plantation," Dean asked causally.

"Of course I'll be happy to help. What would you like to know?" the realtor asked…


	4. Chapter 4

By mid afternoon, Sam and Shelby had found out the history of the house and Harley and Dean had information about previous renters of the house

By mid afternoon, Sam and Shelby had found out the history of the house and Harley and Dean had information about previous renters of the house. Dean and Harley picked up Sam and Shelby and then went to a diner to eat.

Once the group walked in, Dean scoped out the diner to find a booth in the back so that they would not be over heard. He led the way to a booth and slid in to sit by the window. Harley who was behind him slid in across from him with Shelby beside her. Sam took a deep breath and looked at his brother with a questioning glance. He shrugs and then sits beside his brother.

A moment passed and the waitress came to take their orders. "What can I get for ya'll?" the waitress asked cheerily.

"I'll take cheese burger all the way with fries and a chocolate milk shake," Dean replied with a smile.

"I'll have the same," said Sam.

"And for you ladies…What can I get for ya'll?" the waitress asked again.

"Umm just fries for me," Harley replied flatly without looking up.

"I guess I'll take some cheese sticks," Shelby replied in the same tone.

The waitress wrote down their orders and then walked away quickly. Sam and Dean stared across the table at Shelby and Harley who still hadn't made eye contact.

Dean takes a frustrated breath before he turns to Sam, "What did you find out about the house?" _Dude, she just needs to figure out what is wrong and get back to me. We have a hunt that we need to be concentrating on._

"So, the house was built by Charles Covington for his wife Rosalin. Charles and Rosalin lived there with their daughter Rose and Charles' father Fredrick. Charles and Rosalin were matched to benefit both families. Charles needed an heir and Rosalin needed money," Sam explained as he looked from Shelby to his brother. _Shelby is always distant but this is just plain cold._

"Were there any violent deaths in the house?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, ummm… both Charles and Fredrick died in the house. There was some sort of dispute and they both fell down the stairs," Sam answered.

"What were they fighting about?" Dean asked.

"No one knows. What about the people that rented the house?" Sam asked.

"Well over the last eight years or so, about fifteen families have lived in the house," Dean said.

The waitress brought out their food. Sam and Dean stopped talking as she passed out the plates. Before she left, Sam and Dean gave her a smile and thanked her. Both girls began picking at their food as the boys poured out ketchup and started to munch on fries. Dean finished with the ketchup and placed it in front of Harley. She didn't notice.

"I know that you will want to drown each fry into a vat of ketchup," Dean tried to joke. Harley simply shrugged and continued to pick at her fries.

Sam spoke up after Dean started to eat, "Did any of the other people that lived in the house have problems?"

"The only way that we can tell that is if the occupants did not follow through with the lease. We will have to look at that when we get back to the house," Dean answered between bites.

A couple of hours later, the four hunters were in the boys' room with several stacks of paper scattered throughout. Sam sat beside Shelby on one bed and Dean sat with Harley on the other. The girls seemed to be tense and the boys lounged on the beds with their backs against the head boards of the beds.

Sam tapped his notebook with his pencil before speaking up, "I've got it! All of the families who ran out on the lease have a pattern. These families either had no children at all or had daughters."

Dean looked at Sam confused, "Why would the kids matter?"

"Back then inheritances were left to the males. Every family had to have a male for the family fortune to go to. Charles and Rosalin were married to benefit both families. Maybe Charles was angry at his father for matching him to someone who did not give him an heir," Sam suggested as he stood up and went to another pile of papers that were stacked on the dresser.

"I get what your saying. We need to salt and burn Charles Covington's bones," Dean stated. "This can be a done deal in a matter of hours."

"It is already dark and we know where he is buried. The sooner we get this done the better for Eve," Sam stated.

"You know I'm in. Let's go," Dean said as he grabbed his brown leather jacket and headed to the door with Sam following still slipping his jacket on.

As Dean opened the door, he looked back at the room and noticed that the girls had not moved. "You ladies going to join us?" Dean asked. _Would you now like to put your ass to work? Dude, me and Sam have figured out this entire hunt. _

"We will stay here with Eve," Harley answered as she looked up at Dean.

"You sure?" Sam asked. The question was directed more towards Shelby._ This is not like Shelby she usually wants to take over. What is up?_

"Let's go!" Dean said before Shelby could answer. Dean walked out and Sam slowly followed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shelby is acting different," Sam mentioned as him and Dean dug up Charles Covington's grave

"Shelby is acting different," Sam mentioned as him and Dean dug up Charles Covington's grave. Both stood in the grave shoveling out dirt.

Dean stopped shoveling for a moment and looked at Sam, "Harley is too."

"I don't get it. We were all fine the other day and now they are barely talking to us. Neither one of them put much effort into this hunt. Not even Shelby. That is totally out of character for her," Sam spilled all of his thoughts about the past couple of days.

"I know man. Dude, Harley didn't even wear her pink boots today. She doesn't flirt with me like she usually does," Dean said sounding sad and defeated.

"I swear earlier today, Shelby stood in the middle of the street and nearly got hit by a dump truck. I'm not sure but I saw what I saw. She acted like nothing had happened after I pushed her out of the way," Sam confessed his anxiety about the events of earlier today completely ignoring Dean's comment.

"Dude, Harley did the same thing," Dean said with alarm.

"What do you think is going on?" Sam asked.

"I know that life has been hard for both of them but…suicide? I think that is a little out there even for these two. I'm not sure about the whole thing. I mean they're girls. They handle things differently than me and you," Dean replied. "Let's just salt and burn this bastard and get this hunt done. Then we will worry about the girls."

In less than an hour, the bones were salted and burned and the grave recovered. The boys pulled up to the Nelson's and parked the Impala in front of the house. As soon as the boys got out of the car, they heard a ruckus coming from in the house. They dashed up the steps and flew open the door in time to see Harley be thrown across the room and hit the corner of the door way to the living room. Dean swore he heard bones break as she hit the wall. At the same time, Shelby fell down the stairs and landed in front of the boys. A second passed by before the girls both stood up and walked in the direction of the dark figure at the top of the stairs.

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment and gave each other a knowing glance. Dean hollered out to get the girls' attention, "Come on we have to get out of here!" Both girls looked at him and back at the figure. The girls didn't give them much time to think before the boys pulled them out of the house and to the Impala.

Dean sped away back to the cemetery as soon as all four of the hunters were in the car. In the car Dean spoke quickly as he drove. "Where are James and Eve?" he asked.

Harley looked over at him and spoke calmly, "The ambulance took Eve to the hospital and James rode with her."

"Was she ok?" Sam asked with concern.

"I don't know. She wasn't conscious," Shelby answered evenly.

"Did you notice the smell of the house?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, it didn't smell like roses any more. What if Charles's spirit was protecting the women? The only other spirit it could be is Fredrick's,"

Sam commented.

"That would explain why the S.O.B. reared it's ugly head in full force tonight. We salted and burned the wrong damn bones," Dean said frustrated. "So who's up for round two?"

The drive to the cemetery was short and it took an hour or so for Sam and Dean to uncover Fredrick's grave. The girls held flashlight for the boys to be able to see what they were doing. Not long after that the bones were salted, burned, and recovered.

All four were quiet as they walked back to the car. Sam and Dean put the shovels back in the trunk in the secret compartment. Shelby and Harley stood close by shining their flashlights into the trunk. As soon as the compartment was closed, Sam and Dean turned quickly grabbed and stuffed both Harley and Shelby into the trunk.

The moment the trunk was closed Sam and Dean heard yelling and banging.

"Damn it, Dean what the hell are you doing?" Harley screamed.

"Sam, what's going on? Have ya'll lost your minds?" Shelby whined.

Sam and Dean quickly made a circle around the car with salt that they had put under the car when they were loading the shovels. A moment later, Dean popped the trunk and meandered back to where Sam was standing with a book in his hands.

The girls climbed out of the trunk and adjusted their clothes before they asked the same questions they asked when they were in the trunk.

"Your not really Shelby and Harley," Dean stated the obvious.

Both girls walked toward Sam and Dean before they were stopped by an invisible source.

"Nope you caught us, were not. It sure was fun pretending though. Your Harley is a real fighter…she was kind of exhausting actually," Harley said in a cocky tone.

"It sure did take you long enough to figure it out. What will Shelby and Harley think when they find out that you boys don't really know them at all," Shelby added in a cold tone.

"We are going to send your asses back to hell where you belong," Sam said through clinched teeth.

"Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt. Where do you think we've been Palm Beach?" Harley replied sarcastically.

"It won't take long before Dark Eyes summons us again anyway," Shelby remarked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"What is the fun in killing someone if you're not going to enjoy it," Harley answered. "Dark eyes thought of a more original way of getting rid of these two. Why kill them when we can have them kill themselves?"

Sam and Dean were furious. "Start it Sam," Dean ordered with a fierce tenor.

Sam began immediately reciting the words from the book to exercise the demons. Shelby and Harley moaned. Shelby held out her hands as in surrender. "Don't you want to know more about these two?" At this question, Sam stopped reciting.

"We know them well enough. We don't need you to tell us anything we don't already know," Dean spit back.

"Your precious Harley has a secret and she has a little surprise coming. Your cute little double hunting might not be able to with stand the drama these two have," Harley said nastily.

"Shelby is the number one priority here. She has got to go and fast. Her little secret is more than even little Shelby can handle. You get her on a bad day and the whole world might end. But then again, you two know these girls so well that you are willing to save them without realizing the danger you are putting yourself into," Shelby hissed at them.

"Thanks for your concern but we can handle ourselves. Finish it Sam," Dean said through gritted teeth.

Within moments, large clouds of black exited both Shelby and Harley's mouths as the screamed. Both girls crumbled onto the ground like discarded toys.

Sam and Dean ran over to Shelby and Harley. Both checked for pulses.

"We have to get them to the hospital. There is no telling what kind of damage those things did to them," Dean said as he picked up Harley carefully.

"And tell them what Dean? That they got knocked around by a malevolent spirit?" Sam asked as he picked up Shelby and followed Dean to the Impala.

"We'll figure something out. Would you rather your girlfriend die?" Dean asked as he scooted Harley in and propped her up beside him as he got in the drivers seat.

"Yeah, you think our lie about how they got hurt is going to be interesting? Think about what we are going to have to tell them when they wake up," Sam remarked as he slid in the back next to Shelby.

"They're tough they can take it," Dean said half heartedly as he cranked the car.

"What about what the demons said?" Sam asked.

"Demons lie," Dean said simply as he looked at Harley's face at peace in unconsciousness.

"Right," Sam said as he stroked Shelby's hair out of her face.

Dean sped off toward the hospital hoping against hope that the girls will make it through not just the injuries but the whole situation.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shelby

"Shelby?" Harley called out in a loud whisper as she groggily opened her eyes. Her whole body felt like a giant bruise_. Ooo…what happened? It hurts to breath and my head is killing me._

"Harley?" Shelby called out the same way as she tried to move but decided not to the moment she did because of the pain that coursed through her body. _What happened? Why do I hurt all over?_

"Where are we?" Harley asked looking around at what she could see of the room without moving_. Don't say hospital…_

"Ummm…hospital. How did we get in the hospital? What is the last thing you remember?" Shelby asked feeling panicked but trying not to let it show. _Nearly getting Sam killed is what I remember. Some friend I turned out to be. He most definitely has to want to call this whole friend thing off. _

"We stopped at that diner right after we crossed the Texas line. Then nothing," Harley nearly whined. _Except Dean pushing me out of they way of that semi. Why am I so cold?_

"Me too. Where are Dean and Sam? I hope they are ok," Shelby spoke softly. _Unless they ran off leaving us here. For their own sake, I hope they are still around. I will hunt them down and…_

Just then, Sam and Dean entered the room with coffee cups in hand.

"Did our sleeping beauties finally wake up?" Dean asked he walked over to Harley's bed and kissed her softly on the forehead. _Thank God she's awake. _

"What happened?" Harley asked as she enjoyed Dean's touch. _Why do I feel like he hasn't touched me in days…this is ridiculous what happened?_

"Well…ummm…" Sam began as walked to Shelby's bed and took her hand in his. _Brace yourself Shels. This is not going to make you happy at all._

"Wait, if this is going to be bad… I am going to have to ask you to push our beds together," Shelby whined. _Being hurt this badly gives me a reason to be whiny. I don't want to hear this alone._

Sam and Dean pushed the beds together. Dean sat on Harley's bed and Sam pushed a chair close to Shelby's. Shelby stretched her right arm over her chest and Harley held her hand. The girls took a deep breath.

"Ok, give it to us straight," Shelby said with feigned confidence. _I can take it. _

"Well, here's the deal. You were possessed by a couple of lower level demons. You're ok now though. We exercised you and your good as new except a broken arm," he glanced at Shelby, "three broken ribs," he looked at Harley, "concussions, and some bumps and bruises," Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, well when can we leave?" Harley asked. _Now. Right now I want to go now! _Harley thought frantically as she attempted to sit up. _Oh that was a bad plan. God this hurts._

"Tomorrow. They have to keep you two for observation. Sorry, baby," Dean said as he stroked Harley's hair.

"Can I get some pain killers?" Shelby asked. _I definitely do not want to think about this right now. Pain killers make me sleepy. I would rather sleep than think right now._

"Me too," Harley added. _Maybe then I can breathe, and I won't have to think about being trapped in this place._

"I'll go get a nurse," Sam said as he got up from his seat and left the room. A moment later Sam returned with a nurse. She checked both Shelby and Harley's chart before she added medicine to their IVs.

"How long before it starts working?" Harley whispered as her eyes started to close. _I'm so sleepy. That stuff works fast…_

"It won't take long. Try to rest," Dean said as he laid in the bed beside her and continued stroking her hair. _I'm not going to leave you._

"I get sleepy when I take pain killers," Shelby commented groggily as she moved her arm back beside her.

Sam scooted his chair closer and took her hand again. He stroked her hand with his other hand as he whispered, "Go to sleep. Everything is ok." _I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you._

--

Late the next afternoon, Sam and Dean helped Shelby and Harley out of the Impala and into a motel room. Sam helped Shelby to the bed farthest from the door and Dean helped Harley to the other bed. Both boys fussed over the girls making sure they were comfortable with pillows and blankets. After a while, Dean and Sam sat with the girls. Dean turned on the TV and flipped through channels.

A few minutes later, Shelby's phone vibrated in her hoodie's front pocket. She slid it out with her right hand and looked at the screen. It was a text message from Harley. 'I have got to get out of here. NOW!,' it read. Shelby glanced at Harley and shrugged at her.

'Hungry?' Shelby texted back.

'Are you hungry? Cause that's just maddeningly unhelpful,' Harley replied.

'Tell Dean to go get food," Shelby texted and then glared at Harley annoyed.

'I'll take care of Dean. You deal with Sam,' Harley replied.

'Ok you first,' Shelby sent back.

Harley got out of bed and started pacing in front of the window, and for several minutes Dean just watched her, "What are you doing baby? Are your pain meds wearing off?"

"A little I guess, would you go get me a cheeseburger or something so that I can take another pill?" Harley asked sweetly. _So I can bolt but whatever right?_

"You sure?" Dean asked. _That's a stupid question._

"Yeah, I'm sure my stomach just ate itself," Harley replied sarcastically. _So I'm gonna need his keys…_

"I'll walk to that diner down the street. Shouldn't take long. Shelby what you want?" Dean asked Shelby as he started to put on his jacket.

"Ummm…the usual. A cheeseburger with pickles and mayo only, Sprite, and an order of cheese sticks," Shelby replied with a smile.

"Sam what about you?"

"What ever you're getting," Sam replied.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute. Sam watch them," Dean said as he reached for the door.

"Dean, come here a sec," Harley called. _Here we go just like I used to…_

"Yeah.." he answered as Harley kissed him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He completely forgot about his mission when she touched him. _God I've missed you._ He put his hand on her waist and without thinking rubbed his hand up to her broken ribs.

Harley sucked in a sharp painful breath and bit back a scream, "So how bout that food?" _Oh my god that hurt, and all for a set of keys._

Dean kissed Harley on the forehead before he headed out the door. Harley sat back on the bed propped up on the head board. She took out her cell and texted Shelby, 'Your turn."

Shelby nudged Sam with her elbow. "Hey, Sam," Shelby whispered. _This is going to be awkward. What do I do? Tell the boy he stinks to high heaven and needs a shower big time._

Sam looked over at her with tired eyes, "Yeah?" he said rubbing his neck.

"You look exhausted. Why don't you go get a shower and relax?" Shelby said sympathetically. _You did sit by my bed holding my hand the entire time that I was in the hospital. That was after digging up two graves and exercising Harley and me. No sleep looks bad on Sam._

"I'm good," Sam replied.

Shelby took a deep breath before she continued, "Nothing is going to happen within the five minutes that you will be in the shower." _Well nothing terrible that is going to kill any of us anyways._

"I'll wait," Sam said tiredly.

"Dude, you know that Shelby is a neat freak. There is no way that she is going to let you in that bed smelling like grave yard dirt… I know you want to sleep in that bed. So just go get a shower. We'll be good little girls until you get out," Harley said as she crossed her fingers behind her back. _And then I'm gonna leave for a bit…I think I remember seeing a bar not too far from here._

"Ok," Sam said before he grabbed his duffle and went into the bathroom.

Harley waited until she heard the click of the lock. She put on her pink boots and grabbed her black leather jacket. She headed to the door and stopped when Shelby spoke, "Be careful."

"Always," Harley replied. _There's that look again but I was just possessed by a demon; I think I deserve to get a lil trashed._ She opened the door and closed it softly behind her.

Shelby sat on the bed waiting a few minutes after the shower started to run. _He should be in there for a few minutes now. If not for relaxation the embarrassment would do it for me. _


	7. Chapter 7

Harley left the room quickly, keys to the Impala in hand

Harley left the room quickly, keys to the Impala in hand. _I'm just gonna borrow it. Dean won't care right. Who am I kidding? He's gonna freak. Oh well._

She drove to the bar in silence. She was in no mood for music. She just needed a drink or two... She parked the Impala out front and walked to the door. A hand carved wooden sign beside the door read "The Shack". _Sounds like this is my kinda place. _

Country music was blaring over the sound system that seemed to run all through the place and a thick cloud of cigarette smoke hung in the air. There was a dance floor to the left, pool tables in the back, and tables and chairs scattered randomly throughout the dimly lit space. Harley barley took notice as she walked to the bar and perched on a stool.

"What can I get for you tonight missy?" asked the old bartender as he finished wiping out the glass he was holding.

"Tequila," Harley replied without looking up. She couldn't seem to shake this strange feeling. She felt cold despite the heaters going full blast. _What's wrong with me?_

He poured her drink and asked, "I haven't seen you before, you new in town?"

"Well sort of just passing through. I needed a break; I was getting a little claustrophobic in the motel room," Harley said as she drank the shot without even flinching. Finally, like she came out of a fog, she noticed the bartender. He was older about 60 and his hair was graying. He was cheerful and he reminded her of an older Uncle Bobby.

"I know the feeling," he said with a smile, "I'm Charlie. What's your name missy?" he asked as he poured her another drink.

Again with out flinching she drank the shot. "My name's Harley, nice to meet you."

Harley was out on the dance floor with two guys wearing cowboy hats when Dean burst through the door. For a second he watched her "I Love Rock n' Roll" was just about over, and when it ended Harley walked over to the bar. Each of the guys bought her a shot and she downed both easily as she chatted with them. He could tell she was drunk so he decided to cut in. Dean walked over and wasted no time as he started yelling, "What the hell do you think your doing? You stole my car!" _I was so worried._ _I swear I leave you alone for more than a second and you bolt. _

"Borrowed, I borrowed your car and now you can have her back," Harley said innocently, her southern accent was starting to show as she dangled the keys in front of him, "it's not like I hurt her or anything." _He's so gorgeous when he's angry._

Dean put the keys in his pocket and just stared at her, "You know you aren't supposed to drink while taking all those painkillers?" _How much have you had anyway? I don't want to have to take you to the E.R. again._

"I haven't taken any today," Harley said as she gave him her most innocent smile. _I'm not stupid. I can actually take care of myself no matter how drunk I am thank you. _

"So what are you drinking?"

"Tequila. Why?"

Dean turned his attention to Charlie, "Dude, could I just buy the bottle?"

"Anything for my new best costumer," Charlie said smiling at Harley.

"Thanks," Dean said as he took the bottle, two shot glasses and walked over to a table in the corner of the bar.

Harley stumbled after him, "What are you doing?" she asked. _This is so weird usually I'm all by myself._

"Catching up," Dean said simply, "Now what's going on with you? You ok?" he asked as he proceeded to pour a shot and throw it back.

"It was so weird. When that thing was in me…" _How am I supposed to explain this? I feel like it's not all gone… like you missed something. Right, that would go over well…_

Dean was just looking at her waiting for her to finish her thought, so not knowing what to say she changed the subject slightly, "I wasn't awake for all of it. I don't remember anything from when we stopped to eat to when we got to the Nelsons' place, but when you kissed me it was like… I kinda woke up. Then things would fade and you would touch me or kiss me again and I would come back, but I couldn't control anything I did or said. I tried to get your attention I screamed and yelled… but you couldn't hear me. I fought so hard to get through… it was just stronger than me," she said as she looked around the bar. It was really late and she was way past drunk.

Dean, had her matched shot for shot now, looked at her with alarm, "You were screaming for me? I'm sorry it took so long for me to save you, baby." _I knew something was wrong. I should have been faster she shouldn't have had to go through that for so long._

"I didn't always have to be saved you know," Harley said drinking another shot._ I know that look. Pity, I hate getting that look. Just stop treating me like a china doll. I swear I won't break_.

"What do you mean?"

"I used to be really good at this job," Harley said, "Me, my mom and dad, and Shelby's parents we worked all over, through the deep south and up the east coast." _We were a great team, and Shelby was happy…_

"Where was Shelby?" Dean asked a little surprised that Harley's best friend was not included in the list. _Can't believe those two ever separated for more than a day or two. _He thought as threw back a shot.

"She was in school being normal. We, basically, sent her there to this lil school in south Alabama." Harley said. _She was so mad, at first, but she was so much happier there than she ever was hunting_. "I never understood why she wanted something other than traveling and hunting. I loved every minute… saving people, kicking evil's ass. It was such a rush."

"So what happened to you? What changed?" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. _Good job Dean! You know what changed. _

"They died," Harley said coldly as she drank another shot. "We were hunting, a sprit, in this old fort in Alabama. Cursed object kind of thing. We were down in the old catacombs and we got separated. I heard them screaming, but by the time I got to them they were already dead. The "dark eyes" had stopped their hearts."

Dean just watched her. She had a distant look in her eyes as if she were back in that old fort again.

"Then I had to call Shelby…I had to tell her that I let her parents die. I had to tell her that my stupid mistake cost her the lives of her parents." _I ripped her out of her perfect world and made stay with me in hell. I can still hear that disappointed tone in her voice…_

"It wasn't your fault Harley. You didn't make any mistake. If you had been there you would have died with them."

"I should have been there with them. I should have saved them or died trying. That was my job. I was supposed to protect my family, but I lost them."

"I know how you feel. My family means everything to me," Dean said as he threw back another shot, "My dad died to save me. We were all in this car crash and I was dying… I should have died, but he traded his soul for my life."

"Traded? What do you mean?"

"Best I can figure he summoned a demon and made some kind of a deal…his soul for my life."

The pair just sat in silence for a few moments. Harley reached for her glass, but Dean stopped her by gently taking her hand. "I think its bout time to go baby," Dean whispered.

Dean paid their tab and stood up to leave. Harley stood up, but had to hold onto the table for balance. Dean touched her arm, "Can you walk?" he asked with a smirk as she leaned into him.

"Yeah give me a sec," Harley answered looking up at him with a cocky smile and wrapping her arms around him. She stood up and started to walk away without any problems. Dean just watched her leave totally amazed that she looked sober. Over her shoulder she called back, "Dean you coming or do I have to leave your ass?" as she held out her hand and letting the Impala's keys dangle. _Gotcha again. _

Dean walked out side to find her walking on the bumpers in the parking lot like they were balance beams. _She is definitely wasted… I mean she has to be not that I'm any better. "_How do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" Harley retorted with that same smile as she continued to play on the bumpers. _I was kinda into gymnastics for a while...or… I used to be a pickpocket… _

"Act like your sober? I mean I'm drunk I know you have to be trashed."

"Oh… I don't know actually," she replied as she threw him his keys, "I really am wasted. I can't pull off this lil act for long, but it usually keeps me out of trouble with highway patrol," Harley grinned as she walked over and leaned on the car.

Dean was reaching over her to open the car door when Harley grabbed his jacket. She pulled him back to face her and put her arms around his neck. Dean put his arms around her waist and kissed her. They stood there making out in the parking lot for several minutes each enjoying the way the other tasted. Suddenly they both stopped.

"I shouldn't…I mean we shouldn't do this," Harley mumbled. _I need to be good this time. I can't just sneak out and leave him when the sun comes up._ "I don't want just another one night stand," Harley whispered.

"I know…I know," Dean agreed._ I don't want to treat you like a one night stand either. I want you to stick around._ "Maybe we could take this slow," Dean suggested.

He reached down and actually opened the door this time. Harley's little act must have ended because now she was very unsteady as she turned to get in the car. Dean helped her get in and closed the door.

"Where are we going?" Harley mumbled as she scooted closer and put her head on Deans shoulder.

"To the motel so we can get some sleep," Dean whispered.

"Do we have to?" Harley mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah… I think so baby," Dean said as he kissed the top of her head and put the car in drive.

In the motel parking lot Dean opened Harley's door and helped her get out. Whatever she had done in the bar to look sober was not with her now, so he put his arm around her waist, careful not to touch her broken ribs, and they slowly walked to the room. It took a few tries to get the key in door but finally Dean got the door open and Harley inside.

The only light in the room was the small lamp over the table. Sam and Shelby were sound asleep. Dean helped Harley into bed and waited for her to get comfortable before he crawled in bed beside her. She snuggled close and laid her head on his chest. Soon both were sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Shelby waited for the sound of the shower before she left

Shelby opened the door and walked out closing the door quietly behind her. Shelby then walked in the direction of the liquor store that was a little ways from the motel.

Shelby walked with drooped shoulders. She was still feeling groggy from the pain killers so her steps were fairly sluggish. This was a sharp contrast to her usual confident stride. She always knew what she was doing or at least most of the time. Once she reached the liquor store, her cell rang. She looked at the caller ID which showed that Sam was calling. She placed her phone in her back pocket and then went into the store. _I am not ready for a heart to heart. I need my security blanket first._

Shelby slowly wandered up and down the aisles of the store looking at each bottle that came into her level of vision. After quite a long while, Shelby chose a bottle and walked to the cashier.

"You finally found what you were looking for?" The aged woman asked as she gave Shelby her change back. Shelby did not respond but walked out of the store.

She made the trip back to the motel with her phone ringing almost the entire time. She did not look at the caller ID because she knew that it was Sam. _He never gives up does he? I need to think. I need to pinpoint how I feel about this whole possession thing?_ _This is all just too much._

Shelby let herself in the room and found it empty. She went to the bathroom and found a large clear cup sitting on the counter which is suppose to be used to rinse after brushing teeth. She sat the cup and a large bottle of Vodka on the table. She then went to the small refrigerator and took out the small ice cube tray. She filled up the cup on the table and then refilled the tray. After putting the tray back in the refrigerator, she sat at the table.

Shelby sat with her back to a wall looking at the entire room and the door. The cup filled with ice sat in front of her. She opened the Vodka bottle and sat the lid right beside the bottle. There she sat as her cell rang on and off for over an hour. She simply stared at the Vodka bottle and ignored her phone. _I wonder how long before Sam's patience runs out. Not just with the calling but with the friendship thing too. I mean, we haven't talked since the kiss. We barely touched each other unless it was an accident when we were in the car or when we ate supper before I got possessed. He did hold my hand nearly the entire time we were in the hospital. Maybe that kiss sealed the deal. I suppose it is for the best that we be friends. I can be a friend for him._

The motel room door opened and Sam walked briskly in slamming the door behind him. He stops dead in his tracks as he sees Shelby sitting at the table. He slowly walks toward her as he speaks, "Shelby you can't drink when you're taking pain killers. What are you trying to do?" _Shelby, you scared the crap out of me. I take my eyes off you for five minutes to take a shower and I lose you._

As he walks closer and takes a seat beside her, he notices that the bottle is completely full. "What are you doing?" Sam asked in a whisper as he looked at Shelby's profile. _If she was planning on drinking that she would have done so long before the ice had melted._

"Thinking," Shelby replied not looking at him.

"About what?" _You know what she is thinking you dork. She just got possessed._

"How it used to be."

"How did it use to be?" Sam asked confused._ That came out of left field. I thought it has always been this way. _

"Once upon a time, I was normal. Well sort of…I went to school. I was going to be a teacher. I worked at a daycare. I had my life planned out. I was going to have a husband, 2.5 kids, a dog, a big house, and picket fence. His name was going to be George, too," Shelby finished with a deep breath.

"Who your husband?"

"No, I was going to name the dog George. I don't know I have always wanted a dog named George," Shelby said as she glanced at Sam with a small smile.

"I was normal once too. I had my future laid out on a silver platter. I was going to go to law school and even marry my girl friend Jess," Sam reminisced.

"What happened?" Shelby asked with concern.

"Dad went missing when he was hunting Yellow Eyes. Dean came to get me so that I could help him with a hunt. When I came back, Yellow Eyes killed Jess. I left with Dean a week later and I have been on the road since," Sam finished looking into Shelby's blue eyes.

"I guess we have more in common than we thought," Shelby remarked.

"It is hard to believe that you wanted to be normal. You seem to be all about the hunt," Sam commented.

"Harley used to be the one that was all about the hunt. She was one of the best hunters. She would thrive from a hunt. She was actually happy when she was hunting," Shelby said as she looked away from him and towards the Vodka bottle. "Harley and I have changed over the years. I don't want the same things," Shelby thought as she gazed over the top of the bottle.

"What made you change?" Sam asked encouragingly.

"My parents and Harley made me go to school. When I was little, I had perfect grades and I loved pretending that I was the teacher when we did our school work. So, it made sense to them to let me do what I really wanted to do. It was tough leaving my family and my best friend to go. I really wanted to be normal so I went to an all girls' school in the south," Shelby replied dodging the question.

"Why did you leave school?" Sam asked. _This is the complete opposite of how me and Dean had assumed the girls were._

"The night Harley called me and told me that my parents were killed I left to be with her. That is when I knew that I was not supposed to have any of it. I was suppose to be there to protect the last bit of family that I had. Some protector I am," Shelby said as she hung her head down.

"You have done your best to protect Harley," Sam spoke softly as he moved the hair away from Shelby's face and tucked it behind her ear. _Her over whelming need to protect her family has made her into a controlling, OCD mad woman._

"No matter how hard I try, bad things keep happening. No matter what there is always something evil that needs to be put down or Dark Eyes is concocting another grand scheme to finish off our families," Shelby sniffled trying not to let her tears fall.

"That is what happens in our family business. Things are always going to hit close to home. There is nothing we can do but fight," Sam said soothingly as he stroked her hair that fell down her back.

"Bad things have hit close to home before. I mean mine and Harley's parents were killed by a bad thing but I have never had a bad thing in me. I had no control," Shelby said as a couple of tears fell down her cheeks.

"I couldn't do anything. Most of the time I was a sleep but I was awake when you pushed me out of the way of the truck. I could have gotten you hurt," Shelby finished with a light sob.

"I pushed you out of the way because I chose to. Dean and I aren't going to let anything happen to you and Harley if we can help it," Sam said with a smile. "So what is with this rather large bottle of Vodka?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Just in case I need a break," Shelby said as she returned her gaze to the bottle. _Harley always said that drinking numbs you for a bit so you don't have to feel anything. It's like a mini vacation for the brain._

"A break? I thought you didn't drink?" Sam asked. .

"I don't but just in case I can't handle life I like to have a security blanket. I have never actually had any alcohol but it never goes to waste," Shelby remarked.

"Maybe you should trade in that security blanket for a new one," Sam stated as he looked at Shelby. _Maybe you could talk to me or be with me and feel like your getting a break._

"For what? George," Shelby replied with a smile. _I have always wanted a dog. Maybe I could get George._

"Well instead of George, do you mind settling for me?" Sam asked. _Please get what I am saying. I don't want to scare you._

Shelby wiped her eyes and fluffed her curly hair back out of her face. She looked at Sam with confusion, "You're my Loise, right?" _Yup just as I had expected. He just wants to be friends. No harm. No foul. If he wants a friend, I will give him a friend. Nothing more and nothing less._

"Of course," Sam said before he stood to close the Vodka bottle and then put it in his duffle. _Patience Sam. She did say that I would have to be patient. I can be a friend for now._

"What are you doing?" Shelby asked.

"Cutting you off cold turkey. I have missed you. It has been almost a week since I have seen you. I mean the real you anyways," Sam said with a chuckle as he went to the bed farthest from the door. This is the bed that has officially been deemed Sam and Shelby's bed. Sam arranged the covers so that they were over the bed and the pillows were propped against the head board. He sat on the side close to the other bed and left room for Shelby beside the wall.

"I don't bite," Sam said as he patted the empty space beside him. Shelby walked over to the bed and climbed on it to sit beside Sam.

"So what is new with you?" Sam asked Shelby with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. _Friends talk. So, let's be friends and talk._

"Can we not talk?" Shelby asked as she looked at him with a genuine smile. _I just want to pretend that for once I am not alone in the world._

"What else did you have in mind?" Sam asked with a chuckle. Shelby didn't answer. She snuggled close to Sam and put her head on his chest. Sam got the idea and scooted down the bed so that they were laying with his head on the pillows. Shelby layed with her a left arm that was in a white cast and her head on Sam's chest. Sam used his left hand to stroke Shelby's hair.

In no time at all, Shelby was in a dead sleep. Sam relaxed and got caught in his thoughts before he finally drifted to sleep too. _I am totally confused. So I know we are friends but, what about the kiss? Maybe that is all she wants is a friend. I can do that. I will just be her friend._


	9. Chapter 9

Two months later, Harley and Dean sat on the hood of the Impala in front of a hospital in Louisiana

Two months later, Harley and Dean sat on the hood of the Impala in front of a hospital in Louisiana. The weather was frigid now after all it was December. Sam and Shelby walked out of the front doors giggling about a joke that was only between the two of them.

"I need a shower now," Shelby declared. "My arm looks like it should be a prop for a desert horror film. This is nasty."

"You know what this means don't you Shelby?" Harley asked smiling.

"That my arm is nasty and smells funny," Shelby replied not understanding the question.

"Ewww gross, no silly we get to hunt again. The boys said that we could hunt after you got your cast off," Harley said excitedly.

"We'll see," Dean said as he walked to the drives side door.

"There is no 'we'll see.' Two months was the deal, sweet heart," Harley replied as she walked toward him. "You definitely don't want to go back on your word," Harley whispered into his ear as she moved in and kissed him.

"Oh I didn't plan to but you know very well that was not the whole deal, Yes Shelby's cast had to come off AND both of you had to get protection tattoos," Dean said as leaned in for another kiss.

Harley blocked his mouth with her hand, "What? You were serious about that?" Harley stammered in disbelief. _I don't do needles._

"I was dead serious baby. You know that," Dean said in a slightly aggravated tone, "Look me and Sam have them. Its no big deal," as he pulled up his shirt revealing the tattoo on his chest.

"If I do this you'll let me hunt again?" Harley asked. _Why the hell am I asking permission?_ _Cause you want to stay with him that's why._

"Yep that was the deal," Dean replied mater-of-factly.

"Well we were going stir crazy sitting in the motel rooms and researching. We barely got out of the room to do research in the library. Ya'll are like prison guards who only let us out on good behavior and to eat," Shelby said emphatically as she walked to the back door of the Impala.

"Well the good behavior didn't even last one night. Remember when you two bolted and scared the crap out of me and Dean?" Sam asked with a cocked eye brow as he slid in next to Shelby.

"I'm getting tired of our lil break. Nothing to do but go to the tanning bed and sleep," Harley said as she slid into the middle of the front seat.

"Yeah you did but I was the one that couldn't move at night for fear that I would hurt my neighbor. I don't think I have slept in two months," Dean said as he sat beside her and cranked the engine.

"You know you love the tan though," Harley said as she changed the radio stations.

"So to the tattoo shop. Sorry Shelby your shower is gonna have to wait," Dean said as he sped away.

Less than an hour later Shelby was in the back of a tattoo shop called Old School Ink. She was trying to be brave for Harley's sake but after about ten minutes she had had enough so she sent Sam a text that read, 'COME HERE!'

Sam felt his pocket vibrate and as he read the message he stood and started to walk to the back of the shop. "Umm I'm gonna go see Shelby," he said distractedly.

"Why? What's wrong? Cause if she's not ok I really can't do this," Harley nearly screamed.

"On no I'm sure she's fine…I'm just gonna go see how it looks no big deal," Sam tried to reassure her as he turned to leave_. Good luck with that one Dean._ He thought with a smile as he walked in to Shelby's room

"Oh my god this hurts," Shelby whispered as she gripped the edge of the table she was laying on so hard her knuckles were white, "Harley is going to freak out."

Sam took her hands as he sat down in front of her, "How are you holding up," he asked with concern.

"I think I'm going to make it but holy smack this hurts worse than the broken arm," Shelby whined.

"It's gonna be ok, what do you mean by Harley is 'going' to freak out?" Sam asked with a cocked eyebrow, "Cause when I left them I think she was well into freak-out mode."

Back in the lobby Harley was pacing back and forth. She reminded Dean of a caged animal. "Would you please sit down. I swear it won't hurt that bad," Dean said as she continued to pace.

"Not that bad means it will hurt... and with needles," Harley said anxiously, "I really don't think I can do this. Can we just leave?"

"No, we can't 'just leave' you're getting this done whether you like it or not. Now sit down," Dean commanded as Sam reappeared in the doorway.

Dean stood and walked over to his brother, "I don't know what to do with her," he said as he looked back at Harley who was still pacing back and forth. "I think I may actually have to hold her down so we can get this done…but then again…"

"Dude she's really freaked," Sam said as he watched Harley for a second, "Maybe you should drug her or something," he suggested with a mischievous grin. "We still have some of their pain killers and that bottle of Vodka in the car."

"That's not a bad idea," Dean thought out loud, "as much fun as it would be to pin her down I don't think she would like me to much when we were done."

"Really dude you're gonna drug her?" Sam stared at his older brother in disbelief.

"Why not, Sammy? Look at her there's no way this is gonna end well if I don't. She'll be fine and it's for her own good," Dean whispered. He turned and walked back towards Harley who was still fidgeting. "Lets go out to the car for a second so you can get some fresh air," he suggested as he led Harley out to the Impala. "Ok so I have a plan to make this easier on you but you have to trust me alright," Dean began.

"Ok what's your plan?"

"Well we're gonna drug you," Dean said simply.

"Umm…so really that's your plan? You want to drug me?" Harley asked as Dean nodded his head, "Well ok it sounds like fun. Where do I sign up?"

Dean opened the trunk and pulled out one of the duffels. He unzipped the side pocket took out a bottle of painkillers and a bottle of Vodka. He gave Harley two pills and the opened Vodka. "Ok so this stuff should work pretty fast we'll wait out here for a few minutes, then I'll take you back inside, you'll get your tat and we'll be done. Ok?"

"If you say so," Harley said as she took the pills and washed them down with the liquor, "promise you won't leave me alone?"

"Promise. One more drink so I can put all this stuff away," Dean said as he watched Harley take one more drink then reloaded the duffle into the car.

About forty-five minutes later Harley was getting really drowsy and was having trouble standing up, so Dean took her back inside to the waiting tattoo artist. As they walked through the door Sam and Shelby were walking out of the back. It was easy to see that Dean was practically the only thing holding Harley up as she tripped coming through the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Shelby asked as she started to walk towards Harley, but Sam stopped her.

"Dean took care of it… I mean her…Dean took care of her," Sam stuttered.

"Took care of her? How?" Shelby asked as she stood in front of Harley and smelled liquor on her breath, "What the heck did you do to her?" Shelby glared at Dean.

"What? All I did was make this easier on her. She was freaking out," Dean defended.

"You can't just make everything easy for her. She's not your's to protect…" Shelby snapped but was cut off by Harley.

"You do realize I'm right here? This was my choice ok," Harley whispered, "Just back off Shels."

A couple hours later Harley's tattoo was done and she was sleeping in the front seat of the Impala as Dean drove to their new hotel. Shelby was fuming in backseat and Sam was staring out the window. Once at the hotel Sam and Shelby went to get a room while Dean tried to wake Harley. After several minutes Dean decided to simply carry her to the room. It was getting late so after the car was unloaded Shelby got in the shower. Sam laid down on the bed farthest from the door and fell asleep. Harley was still out cold as Dean put in bed and lay down beside her with his arm draped over her.

The next evening, Harley was finally awake and watching the evening news as a segment was presented about an Egyptian exhibit that was going to be featured in Alabama's Birmingham Museum of Art.

"I know this. I have seen that some where," Harley spoke in her usual tone.

Dean looked up from the guns that he was cleaning as he sat behind Harley on the bed, "What do you mean?"

"I remember reading about that exhibit in some of my parents' old books," Harley said as she turned around to talk to Dean. "A lot of the places that this exhibit is featured at loses their curator. It's not much to go on but do you think that we could check it out?" Harley asks encouragingly.

"We don't have a hunt yet so I don't see why not. We have checked out less. Right Sam?" Dean states instead of asks.

"Yeah, we can start researching and see about the locations that this exhibit has been to and check out the deaths of the curators," Sam says as he moves from the bed where he was sitting to sit at his laptop on the table.

"What did I miss?" Shelby asks as she returns to the room with supper and notices Sam in research mode.

"We found a hunt," Dean says without looking up. "Looks like we are going to Alabama."

Shelby grabs her gray emo hoodie from the bed and brushes against Harley as she passes by to sit at her laptop across from Sam. _Oh, great home sweet home._

"I know, I'm not thrilled either," Harley says to Shelby.

"What?" Shelby asks once she sat down.

"Didn't you just say…never mind," Harley finished lamely. _I could have sworn I heard her. Oh well if wants to have an attitude then so be it. _

"You find anything, Sam?" Harley asked as she moved to stand beside him so she could look at the information on the screen.

"Well over just the last twenty years, the exhibit spends about a year at each of the locations. In the last twenty years, about a quarter of the curators are killed," Sam says informatively.

"They were killed?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, seems as though all five were killed in a fight where the other person used a knife or sharp object. In all of the cases, there is no witness and no evidence to convict anyone. They were all unsolved murders," Sam explains.

"Why just those five?" Harley asked intrigued Sam now had her full attention.

"I need a little bit more time to find out the pattern. We can use information from their obituaries," Sam said as he continued to look at newspaper clippings online.

"So there is no way to tell if this curator is in harm or not?" Harley asked.

"Not yet anyways," Shelby said as she typed on her laptop.

"Sweet home Alabama here we come," Harley says as picks up a few papers that Sam had printed out.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day about noon, Shelby spots a sign that says they have a few more miles until they cross the Mississippi and Alabama line

The next day about noon, Shelby spots a sign that says they have a few more miles until they cross the Mississippi and Alabama line.

"If our life came with a sound track, Sweet Home Alabama would be playing full blast," Shelby remarked aloud to the quiet occupants of the Impala.

"Yeah it would give the elevator music in your head a break," Harley said playfully as she stuck in the cassette tape adaptor from her I-pod and turned the track until Sweet Home Alabama blared.

"Elevator music is better than the silence in your head," Shelby countered as she stared out her window.

A few hours later, the Impala arrived in Birmingham and Dean looked out for the cheapest motel that he could find. It didn't take long at all for him to find one and get a room.

"This has got to be the worst place that we have stayed in," Harley said in disgust.

"There is barely enough room in here for two people let alone four. Couldn't we get two rooms?" Shelby asked as she moved to the bathroom door.

"Nope it is cheaper this way," Dean said as he threw his duffel in the corner and then laid on the bed closest to the door.

A moment later, Shelby returned from the bathroom and saw the other three lying on the beds. "Come on, if we hurry we can go see the exhibit and start poking around." Shelby said as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"She sure is glad to be back in the game," Dean commented with closed eyes.

"Come on, she's right," Harley said as she followed Shelby out the door.

Once at the museum, Dean and Harley went in one direction hand in hand and Sam went in another leaving Shelby alone. She slowly walked around the Egyptian exhibit as she read every one of the information cards that were presented with the artifacts. She did this for quite a while until some one spoke to her from behind.

"You must be very interested in Egyptian artifacts. Most people simply look at the pieces. You have read every bit of information that is written on those tiny cards," a handsome man in his early thirties, dressed in a business suit, remarked in a friendly way.

"I like knowing what I'm looking at," Shelby replied as she took a moment to take notice in the way the man was dressed.

"I am Benjamin Worthington, the curator of the museum," the man introduced his self smoothly as he offered his hand. "And you are?"

"Shelby Makrov. Nice to meet you," Shelby said as she shook his outstretched hand. "This is a beautiful exhibit."

"Yes, it is. Egyptian history and artifacts are a passion of mine. The Egyptians made everything so intricate and detailed. They didn't make things to be simply functional but, to be a piece of art that can stand alone," Benjamin commented as his gaze left Shelby and moved to a case full of ritualistic relics.

"I agree. I'm also interested in Egyptian studies," Shelby said as her gaze followed his.

"Perhaps you would like to discuss our common interest over dinner. Here is my card. Call this evening. I have a standing reservation at a restaurant that you might enjoy," Benjamin said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a card that he gave to Shelby.

"Ummm…I…ummm…," Shelby could not get out a coherent response.

"I look forward to hearing from you, Shelby," with that Benjamin left the exhibit room.

………………………

Harley and Dean wandered around the back of the exhibit chatting as they looked at the different ritual artifacts that were on display. Harley stopped in front of a pair of gold arm bands and a staff. All of the items had the same symbol engraved on them. _I know that from somewhere it looks so familiar. _Then it hit her, "Dean come here. Look at this symbol."

"What about it?" he said as glanced briefly at the items.

"Look closer. It's the same basic shape as our protection tattoos," Harley said still not taking her eyes from the case.

"You're right," he agreed, "our tats have a little more detail but it's basically the same."

While the two were talking, a man walked up behind them startling the pair. Harley gasped and when she turned and saw him. "My apologies Madame I did not mean to frighten you," said a tall man with a heavy accent that Harley couldn't place. He was wearing brown slacks a tan jacket and a white shirt. He had a dark tan and jet black hair. "I noticed that you were admiring my collection," he said as he gestured towards the cases in the room, "Oh how rude of me. My name is Bakari and what are you're names?"

"I'm Harley Davidson."

"And I'm Dean Winchester," he said as he took Bakari's hand.

"It is a pleasure Harley and Dean," He relied smiling warmly.

"Sorry but did you say this was your collection?" Harley asked.

"Yes it is mine. It has been in my family since it was first created in Egypt centuries ago."

"Wow really? And what do these symbols mean?"

"Protection. The items were worn by a solider who was sworn to protect certain artifacts that are said to make the wearer immortal," Bakari explained as he led them to a case with several medallions in it. One in the center stood out it was solid gold inlayed with ivory and sapphires. "Well it was very nice to meet you both but I am afraid I must excuse myself from your presence," he said as bowed slightly and turned to leave.

…………………………

Shelby was just standing there when Harley and Dean walked up to her. Noticing Shelby's thoroughly freaked out facial expression Harley asked, "Are you ok? You look as though a mummy come back to life." Harley chuckled at her joke.

"No, it's worse," Shelby stated.

"What?" Harley asked as she stopped giggling.

"I just got asked out."

"By a guy?" Harley asked with concern.

"Yes a guy. The curator asked me to dinner," Shelby whispered.

"What did I miss?" Sam asked as he walked up to the other three.

"Looks like we have the perfect way to get up close and personal with the curator," Dean remarked with a smirk.

"What?" Sam asked not understanding.

"Shelby here has a date with the dude," Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Sam asked looking at Shelby who looked petrified.

"Can we go now? We came, we saw, and …" Shelby was cut off by Sam.

"And you got a date," Sam said evenly. With that Shelby turned and walked out of the exhibit room and to the Impala.

Within the hour, the four returned to the motel room. Shelby paced in front of the two beds as Harley and Dean sat on their bed and Sam typed away on the computer.

"I don't want to do this. Harley, come on you're the one that usually does this. You're way better at it than me," Shelby said heatedly.

"Why are you freaking out? It's just a date. Just treat it like all of the other dates that you've been on," Dean stated simply.

This comment made Shelby stop and sit on the end of her and Sam's bed. She rubbed her face and neck. This made Harley nudge Dean and give him a quick glare as she walked over Shelby. She grabbed Shelby's hand and led her outside and closed the door behind them.

"It's ok. You will go, eat expensive food, make small talk about Egyptian stuff, and then come back," Harley said sternly as she looked directly into Shelby's eyes.

"Easy for you to say. You have been on a date before. This is my first one and I just met the man. I don't know the first thing about talking to some random guy," Shelby retorted.

"Pretend you are with me instead of this guy," Harley suggested.

"This is different and you know it. You know how I get with guys," Shelby nearly whined.

"Well pretend that he is Sam. You are fine around Sam. Just think about you and Sam eating without me and Dean there," Harley tried a different approach.

"Do you think that since this is my first date that we could have like a buddy system or something?" Shelby asked.

"What do you mean? You want me to go on your date with you?" Harley asked back.

"Yeah, you could sit at another table and in case something crazy happens you could come in and save me. Come on isn't that what best friends are for?" Shelby asked encouragingly with her most pitiful puppy dog eyes.

Harley hesitated a moment to think before she gave in. "I guess so. First things first, we can't let him come pick you up in a crappy little motel. We need to convince Dean to let us get something a little more up scale. We also need dresses."

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you," Shelby said as she hugged Harley.

When Harley came back in the room Dean had finished with the guns so she sat on the bed so that she was facing him. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"What do you want?" Dean asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well I need you to do something for me…well for me and Shels," Harley began, "we need to go shopping for a couple of dresses."

"Why does she need a couple? She can only wear one at a time."

"Well…the thing is she doesn't want to go alone so me and you are going with her as back up. That's why we need a couple dresses."

"Ok," Dean agreed, but when Harley didn't move from her spot in front of him he asked, "What else?"

"Also we need to get a room in a nicer hotel," Harley sated instead of asked, "he can't pick her up here it just won't look good."

"Harley there's no reason…" Dean began but was cut off by Sam who finally looked up from his laptop.

"Dude you know she has a point we should get another room," Sam stated as he went back to typing again, "the Sheridan has a couple openings and it's not far from the restaurant they'll…well…you are going to."

Dean looked at Harley who had moved to where she was sitting in his lap facing him. "Ok whatever you want," Dean said in a low whisper he moved in to kiss her but she jumped up and bounced out the door.

"Shels guess what," Harley practically yelled, "we get to go shopping."


	11. Chapter 11

The afternoon had flown by Shelby had called Benjamin and set their date for seven that night

The afternoon had flown by Shelby had called Benjamin and set their date for seven that night. They had gotten a new room in the Sheridan hotel, and both girls had new dresses. Shelby couldn't remember the last time she had worn a dress, and Harley, prissy as she was, had never worn one. Dean had gotten dressed early and he and Sam had left the girls in the room so that they could get ready in peace.

Shelby's curls had been tamed into a loose bun and she was wearing a sleek black dress. It was strapless and came to just above her knees. Harley was wearing a form fitting red v-neck that came to her knees. Her curls had been piled on top of her head and the wispy pieces framed her face.

"You ready Shels?" Harley asked gently, "It's about time."

"Umm are you sure I can do this?" Shelby asked nervously.

"You are going to be fine," Harley reassured her as she took her hands, "You look great it's going to be fine. No worries." The boys came back and once they saw the girls they just stared with their mouths hanging open.

"It's about time," Dean said still amazed, "Are you ready to go Harley?"

"Yeah I'm ready," Harley said as she let go of Shelby's hands, "We'll see you there ok Shels?"

Dean took Harleys hand and they left the room. Sam was still staring at Shelby. He finally snapped back when Shelby said his name. "Sam, are you ok?" she asked as she fidgeted with her dress.

"What…umm…yeah I'm fine," Sam stammered, "Do you want me to leave so you and Benjamin can be alone?" he asked quietly.

"Actually…can you stay?" Shelby whispered.

"Umm…sure I can hide in the bathroom is that ok?"

Shelby nodded as she heard a knock at the door. She waited for Sam to go into the bathroom before she opened the door and there stood Benjamin his deep green eyes seemed to look right through her. He was simply but richly dressed in a black on black pinstripe suit with a red power tie. Shelby didn't know what to say, so she just stared.

"Good evening Shelby you look lovely this evening," Benjamin said as he took her hand and led her into the hall toward the elevator.

Dean and Harley had only been at the restaurant a few minutes before Shelby and Benjamin arrived. From their table they had a clear view of Shelby and her date. "Well Shelby looks clam," Dean said watching the pair as they made small talk.

"Are you kidding me she's a nervous wreck? Look at how much she's fidgeting with her napkin," Harley said a little surprised, "for a well trained hunter you're not all that observant."

"I am a well trained hunter thank you very much," Dean said trying to sound offended, "I've been doing this for quite a while."

"Oh really, me to. The only difference is I'm really good at hunting," Harley said sarcastically.

"Really…that sounds like a challenge," Dean said with that classic Winchester smile, "You think you're up for the challenge Miss Priss?"

"Oh absolutely," Harley said with cocky smile as she raised her glass at Dean and then took a sip of her wine. She glanced over at Shelby who had yet to stop fidgeting, but at least she wasn't letting her nervousness show on her face.

The waiter brought out their food and Harley and Dean looked down at the china plates with a look resembling disgust. Both sat very quietly and picked at their plates for several minutes.

"So..." Harley began, "You want to get a cheeseburger after this? I have a feeling I'm gonna be hungry."

Dean leaned over the table a little and grinned, "How did I get such a cool chick?"

Harley smiled and looked over at Shelby again; she looked confident now. Harley sighed, _she was supposed to have normal life if it wasn't for me_.

"What are you thinking?" Dean asked with his trademark cocked eyebrow.

"I was thinking about Shelby…," Harley trailed off as she took another sip of her wine.

"Why? She looks fine now," Dean said as looked over to where Shelby sat chatting with her date, "What's wrong?"

"She should be normal," Harley said as she followed Dean's gaze to rest on Shelby and Benjamin, "I should never have asked her to come hunting with me."

"She would have come anyway and you know that Harley. I don't think you could've stopped her," Dean said simply.

"I should've tried at least…It's not like I couldn't do this job alone…it's just…I don't want to. You know what I mean?" Harley asked as she returned her gaze to Dean as the waiter refilled her wine.

"Yeah…I felt the same way when I first started hunting with Sam. I mean I could do this alone but I just like having him around," Dean said a little bashfully, "If you tell him that…"

Dean was cut off by Harley as she stood abruptly, "Sorry I'll be back in a sec Shels needs something."

Harley followed Shelby to the ladies room and as soon as the door was closed Shelby started freaking out. "He asked me to go back to his place with him!" Shelby whispered intensely, "What do I do? I don't want to go! I can't do this!"

"Hold on baby it's ok," Harley whispered trying to sooth her friend, "Of course you don't have to go. It's gonna be ok."

"How, how in the world is this going to be ok?"

"Umm let me think..." Harley said as she paced back and forth for a minute, "Ok here's what we're gonna do…I'll get Dean to call Benjamin with some emergency and I'll call a cab for you so you can go back to the hotel."

"Why can't I just ride with you and Dean?" Shelby asked.

"Cause if he sees you how are you gonna explain what you were doing? You don't lie very well Shels."

"Good point I guess…" Shelby accepted this answer but didn't look very happy with it.

"Ok go back out there and I'll get you out in no time," Harley said with her cocky little smile.

Once back at the table with Benjamin, Shelby took a sip of her water to avoid having to answer his last question. _Do I want to go back to his place? Who dose he think he is?_ Benjamin's cell went off and he mouthed 'sorry' as he answered it. A moment later her cell vibrated and the text read 'ur cab and ur Sam r waiting outside. ur welcome.' Shelby smiled to herself. _Thank you Harley_.


	12. Chapter 12

Harley and Dean left the restaurant after they made sure that Sam and Shelby were in a cab and headed back to the hotel

Harley and Dean left the restaurant after they made sure that Sam and Shelby were in a cab and headed back to the hotel. As they were sitting at a red light Dean heard Harley's stomach growl, "You hungry baby?" he asked with one eyebrow cocked as she covered her stomach with her crossed arms.

"Maybe a little," she admitted with a smile.

"Burger King ok?" Dean asked as he pulled the Impala up to the drive through, "what do you want?"

"Just a cheese burger and fries."

"Ok," Dean said as he placed the order, and after pulling away from the window and drove towards the park. He parked the Impala on a ridge overlooking the city and got out and opened the door for Harley. She got out and walked forward and looked out at the city below as Dean walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered.

"I thought you might like it up here," Dean said still holding her, "so you still hungry?"

"I'm starving," she said as she walked back towards the car. Dean had set the food on the hood and now he lifted Harley up so that she was sitting on the hood of the Impala. He hopped up beside her and stared going through the bag of food. Suddenly he stopped and looked up, "Ok so I didn't get us anything to drink."

"Really…I think I can fix that," Harley said as she slid off the hood of the car and went back and opened the trunk. She returned with the bottle vodka, "And it's cold you can't beat that," she said with a smile.

"This is a new one. Gotta say I've never had cheese burgers and vodka before," Dean said, "but hey there's a first time for everything," he said smiling as Harley hopped back up on the hood. And the two ate in content silence.

"So what should we talk about?" Harley asked as she ate the last bite of her burger.

"I don't know but I think we should get to know each other better," Dean said as he stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth and chewed them thoughtfully. All of a sudden his face lit up, "Ok so we'll ask each other true/false questions and if you get one wrong you take a drink," Dean said looking very pleased with himself and his brilliant idea.

"Sure I'm game. You start," Harley replied.

"Alright…so one Christmas when I was little I broke into a house and stole presents," Dean said in his typical matter-of-fact way.

"Umm…I'm gonna say that's false," Harley replied.

"No that's actually true I broke into this house and stole presents for Sam. The only problem was that they had belonged to a little girl," Dean laughed as he handed her the bottle.

"That's real special. Alright so my trun. On my first hunt I killed a Werewolf," Harley said after she drank her vodka.

"True…," Dean said but was interrupted by Harley's laughter.

"No. That's false. The only thing I killed on that hunt was a raccoon and… I didn't even kill that…I mortally wounded it and my dad had to," Harley said as she passed the bottle to Dean, "Drink up babe."

"One time on a hunt my dad dressed me and Sam up as girls and used us for bait," Dean said in an embarrassed whisper.

"True," Harley said giggling, "that would have been hilarious."

"That's not funny and it's not true," Dean said trying, in vein, to sound offended and again he gave Harley the bottle, "I hope you're still thirsty."

"Oh did I hurt your feelers sweetheart?" Harley asked sarcastically as she put the bottle to her lips. "So when we were little, me and Shelby were practicing weapons drills in the woods and I shot her," Harley said bluntly.

"That's easy no way would you ever hurt her," Dean said triumphantly.

"Well it wasn't on purpose…I tripped over a root and hit her right between the shoulders with rock salt," Harley said looking a little embarrassed, "she hasn't gotten in front of me with a loaded weapon since." Harley was giggling as she handed the bottle back to Dean.

Harley and Dean played until the vodka ran out, and both were extremely drunk. They were lying on the hood of the Impala propped up on the windshield talking. Harley was snuggled next to Dean, mostly to stay warm, but really she just liked being in his arms. She checked her phone and was shocked to see how late it was. They had been talking for hours and it was already 2:30 in the morning. "Oh wow it's really late…or really early depending on how you look at it…we should probably go," she said her words starting to slur. She sat up to face him and realized she was feeling dizzy. "What do they put in that stuff?" Harley said with a laugh.

"Umm…that would be alcohol baby. Yeah you're probably right," Dean said as he sat up and slid off the car. He had to lean against it for a second to get his balance. Harley slid off next to him and he put his arm around her, as he started to walk towards the door he stumbled and had to catch himself on the car again.

"Umm…so don't take this the wrong way, sweetheart, but there is no way your driving me anywhere," Harley stated as she leaned on the car beside Dean.

"I'm fine…"Dean looked at Harley expecting her to get in the car but when she wrapped her arms around his waist he asked, "well aren't you gonna get in?"

"Umm…No," Harley said, "Look at us Dean we're completely wasted. I'm sorry and I've had a great time, but I choose life. Let's just call Sam and Shelby and have them c…"

"Like hell," Dean said cutting her off, "I am not going to call my 'baby' brother to come get us. I'll never live it down," Dean said as he stumbled around to the drivers' side and got in. He spent a few moments clumsily searching his pockets for his keys. He looked up when Harley slid into the seat beside him.

"Are you looking for these?" she asked letting the keys dangle before snatching them away. "I don't really want to be in another car wreck so what are we gonna do? Do you want to call a cab?"

"Umm…no" he said mocking her earlier tone, "will you please give me my keys?" Dean watched in disbelief as Harley put the keys in her bra.

"If you want them come and get them," she said cockily.

Dean leaned over and kissed her any thoughts of getting the keys back were quickly forgotten as they kissed. He slipped out of his suit jacket and slid Harley's dress straps off her shoulders. She was wearing a red lace bra with black satin trim. He barley took notice of his keys as he threw them onto the dash. Harley leaned forward and took off Dean's tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Harley kissed him again. _I love the way he tastes._ Dean sighed as he ran his fingers through Harley's hair and then pulled her dress the rest of the way off. Harley shivered a little but she couldn't decide if it was from the cold or being so close to Dean _ I gotta have you GGrrrr_. He smiled, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

_Did he really just growl at me? How did he growl at me his tongue was in my mouth?_ After several minutes of pondering this Harley stopped and put her hand on Dean's chest. _What the hell is going on with me? Shells maybe right I do drink too much._

"We shouldn't do this," Harley said in a horse whisper her words slurring even more revealing a southern accent that was much thicker when she was drunk.

"Why not? I know you want to…all the cool kids are doing it," he whispered in her ear trying to convince her.

"What if this makes things weird?" Harley asked as she clumsily tried to push away from him. When she was finally able to sit up she was really dizzy and it took her a second to remember what she had been saying. "I really like you and I don't want to mess up what we've got going on here. I mean I've done the one night stand thing but you're…" she trailed off as a new wave of dizziness washed over her.

"I'm what?" Dean asked as his words slurring as well, "Did you know you're really cute when you're drunk?"

Harley giggled, "So you think I'm cute?"

"Yeah not to mention drop dead gorgeous," he said as he kissed her again, "but I guess you're right. We should stop."

Harley looked around the car but couldn't seem to find what she was looking for, "Have you seen my dress?" she asked sounding confused.

"Umm I think it's in the back seat," Dean said as he reached back and produced her red dress.

"Thanks," she said as she sloppily pulled the dress over her head, "you know this was so much easier to take off," her voice was muffled by the fabric.

Dean pulled her dress down so he could hear her better, "Yeah I know I'm the one who took it off remember?"

"Oh right," Harley laughed.

She moved to where her back was against Dean's chest and closed her eyes in an effort to make the Impala stop spinning. Dean wrapped his arms around her, and it wasn't long before both were sound asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam opened the cab door for Shelby as she slid in

Sam opened the cab door for Shelby as she slid in. He told the driver to take them to the hotel and then looked over at Shelby who was fidgeting with her dress. Sam took her hand and held it in his lap. "There is no way to fix perfection," Sam told her with a smile.

Shelby looked at Sam when he said this and then looked away as she blushed. _See, this is what I am talking about for two months we have been like best friends until he does something like that. What is his deal? I don't understand. I thought he wanted to be friends._

It didn't take long for the cab to take the two of them back to the hotel. Sam held the door as Shelby slid out. She stood silently to the side rubbing her neck as Sam paid the driver. Sam turned to look at her and noticed that she looked exhausted. "You feeling ok?" he asked in his usual concerned tone knowing that the answer would be the usual 'fine.'

Shelby said nothing as she turned to the entrance of the hotel. Sam caught up with her in time to open the door for her. The two were silent as they rode the elevator up to their room and Sam let them in.

Shelby went straight for her duffel. She grabbed it and was at the bathroom door when Sam speaking made her turn. "How was your first date?"

Shelby looked at him shocked knowing that the only way he could have known that was because of Harley. There was no way that she could be mad at Harley. It wasn't like it was top secret information. Shelby decided she was more embarrassed than upset. She set down the duffel and sat on the bed she shared with Sam. She was hunched over as though she was defeated.

Sam came over to her and kneeled in front of her. He took her hands in his as she looked at him. "It wasn't like I thought it would be. It was fancy and expensive but Benjamin was…," Shelby trailed off as she sat up straight and fixed her dress letting go of Sam's hand.

"Did he do something? If he did something, I will beat the...," Sam was cut off by Shelby's laughing. She scooted up so that she was sitting against the head board on her side of the bed. She crossed her legs and held her stomach as she laughed at him.

Sam stood up with his hands on his hips and glared at Shelby, "What is so funny?"

It took a moment for Shelby to compose her self. "It is funny how you finished my sentence in your head and then switched over to big brother mode in a split second," Shelby said as she fluffed the pillows behind her.

"I wasn't in big brother mode. I was …," Sam stopped and took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair. "Well then, you finish your own sentence," Sam said as he walked over to sit on his side of the bed beside Shelby.

"I wasn't going to, that was all I had to say," Shelby said as she looked over at Sam who met her gaze. "The rest was to be left up to your imagination," she finished with a smile.

"Come on, Shelby, talk to me," Sam said with an intense look at Shelby. Shelby looked down at her hand.

"He was nice and polite but, he wasn't funny. He talked a lot about himself and didn't really let me talk. He dressed too nice. He wore a red tie and black suit that made him look like something out of hell. All in all he just wasn't y…," Shelby caught herself before she pronouced the last syllables of the word you. She was talking so fast that she almost didn't catch her self. She looked up at Sam and finished a different thought. "He just wasn't my type and neither was the 'date'," Shelby said as a way to end the discussion of her first date. She rubbed her neck and her temples.

"What would you like to do on a date then?" Sam asked innocently.

"Well, I would like to go to a movie and sit dead center in the front so that you have to lean your head back to see the whole screen. Me and the guy would share a Sunkist, popcorn, and Whoppers. The movie would be something that we would both like so that we were both interested in it. That way we could whisper about it while we watch it and then we could discuss it afterward. We wouldn't be all fancy but we would be comfortable. We would be at home with each other because we would be really good friends already. Yeah well you know. Girl's got to dream right," Shelby finished with a weak smile as she got up from the bed, grabbed her duffel, and went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Shelby came out wearing her favorite dark blue jeans and a red fitted t-shirt. Her face had been washed and her hair was down. She sat on the end of her bed to put on her comfy fuzzy socks. Once she finished, she noticed Sam was staring at her as he stood between the two beds.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Sam cleared his throat as he rubbed a hand through his hair shyly. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Sam asked softly and very carefully.

Shelby stood and looked at him very confused. She didn't trust her mouth at this moment so she shook her head yes. She walked toward the door. Sam caught her arm as she walked by him. "Are you forgetting something?" Sam asked.

Shelby looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Shoes. Jacket. It is pretty cold out there and shoes are required in most businesses," Sam smirked.

Shelby quietly put on her boots and slipped on her black pea coat. Sam watched from the open door as Shelby walked toward him and through the door. She waited for him to lead the way. _I think I totally freaked her out. Harley said that she would want to go on a date. Kinda like a redo of her first date. _

Sam took Shelby's hand and led the way. A little while later, Sam and Shelby were seated in the center of the first row of a movie theater. Sam held a large cup full of Sunkist and a paper bucket that held the popcorn. Shelby opened the box of Whoppers and popped a few in her mouth. She then took the bucket and handed the Whoppers to Sam. They were the only ones in the theater at this time and they had a while before the movie started.

After a few minutes of quietly eating, they had both finished and they sat the food on the floor. Shelby sat up right stiffly looking forward. Sam leaned over to her and whispered, "It's me Shelby. There is no reason to be nervous. I am your best friend of the male persuasion."

Shelby took a deep breath before she turned and looked at Sam who was closer than she thought. For a minute, her stomach did a flip flop but then she remembered what he just said. She looked him dead in the eyes, "Thanks for the reminder MBF. I will be right back." With that she stood and walked quickly to the restroom.

Shelby rushed to an empty stall and grabbed a piece of toilet paper. She sat on the toilet thinking. _There is no need in this. We are just friends as he keeps reminding me. This is just his way of giving me my first real date done the right way. I can't be mad at him. He can't help he doesn't feel the same way. What happened to me being the best friend I could be for him? I have to remember that. He needs to stop._

Shelby left the stall and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were a little blood shot from crying and her face was pink. She never was a pretty cryer. She cleaned up the best she could and returned to the theater just as the previews began. She took her seat and looked at the screen. She felt Sam eyeing her and decided that avoiding him at all cost is the best thing for right now.

After a while, Shelby began to loosen up as she and Sam laughed about the previews. Sam still looked over at her every few minutes but Shelby never looked over. Once the movie started, Shelby got into the movie. She loved the first Shrek movie so she was really excited about the sequel. After the part where Donkey tests the potion for Shrek, Sam leans over and whispers into Shelby's ear, "Donkey is a good friend kind of like Lois is to Superman."

Shelby smiles as she leans over and whispers, "Your Shrek. I will be the talking donkey."

This broke the ice that Shelby had created between her and Sam. After a few more whispers, Shelby wrapped her arms around herself. She was getting cold but her jacket was on the other side of Sam. A moment of rubbing her arms as her attention was directed at the movie, she felt an arm around her shoulders. She first looked at the hand and then she looked over at Sam who was looking at her as if he was asking if this was ok. Her answer was her scooting over and leaning her head on him. They sat like this through the rest of the movie as they whispered comments to each other.

After the movie, Sam and Shelby stood and put on their jackets. Sam took her hand and led her out to the street to grab a cab. They were in companionable silence as they went back to their hotel room. Once in the room Shelby slid off her boots and jacket and pulled on her emo hoodie before she sat on her side of the bed. Sam took off his shoes and jacket and put on one of his hoodies. He sat in the bed beside her and pulled her close to him.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" he asked.

"I liked it. Shrek is my favorite fairy tale anyways so I knew the sequel would be just as good," Shelby answered as she snuggled into him. "What did you think?"

"Same as you actually," Sam answered. "What was your favorite part?"

"All of it," Shelby stated simply.

"You have to give me a certain part," Sam said chuckling softly.

"The part where they actually liked each other. There are people in this world that will not be liked by someone else. For those of us who are one of those people, it makes us feel better that an ogre and a princess can like each other," Shelby stated thoughtfully.

"Someone does like you," Sam stated with surprise as he sat up straight making Shelby sit up too.

"Yeah, lots of people like me. Harley likes me, Dean likes me, Uncle Bobby likes me…lots of people like me. I'm Harley's best friend, I'm like a daughter to Uncle Bobby, and I am Dean's girl friend's best friend. They like me because they have to not because they could picture themselves in a relationship with me. Well screw the relationship, they wouldn't choose to be around me. They are obligated. And you…," Shelby stopped there. She had no idea why she was getting so worked up. He wasn't picking a fight he was just stating a fact. Shelby let her feet hang off the side of the bed as she fluffed her hair out of her face. _You have got to hold it together Shelby. Lose that temper and he will probably flee forever. That means no more friend named Sam._

"What about me?" Sam asked. "Where do I fit in?"

Shelby turned to look at him. She rested one of her legs bent in front of her as her body faced the wall. "I have no idea," she said as a tear fell down her cheek. _That is the sad part. I want you but you don't want me._

Sam looked at her as if she had stabbed him in the heart. Shelby continued as she stood up and turned toward Sam, "We sleep in the same bed. We snuggle a lot. You flirt with me. I flirt back. But this is only ever so often. I act as though we are best friends until you do something that might possibly hint to you liking me. Heaven forbid if that happens because then, you won't look at me for a day or more and you don't snuggle at night until you fall asleep."

Sam continued to look at her he waited a moment and then got up to stand in front of her. "I waited until I thought you were a sleep," he whispered.

"I couldn't sleep until you snuggled with me," Shelby answered bashfully.

Sam stepped closer and hugged Shelby. He then led her to lay on the bed so that they were snuggling under the covers. Shelby had her head on Sam's chest as he held her tightly for a long time.

Sam shifted so that he propped on his elbow looking down on Shelby with her head in his hand. Shelby looked at him confused. He simply said, "I am not obligated." After saying this, Sam closed the space between his and Shelby's lips.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Harley and Dean were awakened by a state trooper tapping on the window

The next morning, Harley and Dean were awakened by a cop from the Birmingham P.D. tapping on the window. Dean sat up groggily and rolled it down, "Good morning officer. How are you this morning?" Dean asked politely Harley was still sleeping on him.

"This is a no parking zone son. I'm have to ask you to move or I'll have to give ya'll a ticket and tow the car."

"No problem officer," Dean said as he put his hand on the ignition and realized that there were no keys in it. "We were just leaving, weren't we sweetie?" he said as gently touched Harley's shoulder.

"Oh yeah of course…," she said as she groggily sat up and tried to fix her hair and dress.

The officer saw her and smiled a knowing smile, "Well I guess I'm gonna be getting on." He was interrupted by a call on his radio.

"_Homicide at the B.M.A. Victim male late twenties Caucasian. All units respond."_

The officer switched off the radio and leaned back down the same smile on his face, "Ya'll just see that you hurry on out of here alright? Ya'll have a good day." He left before they could say goodbye.

Harley picked up the keys and handed them to Dean. "What time is it?" she asked still feeling a little drunk.

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, "6:30," he said as he squinted at the early morning sun, "So while we were sleeping the curator gets killed. That's just great."

"How could we have known that was gonna happen?" Harley asked trying to comfort Dean.

"I sent him there. Remember? I called him and told him there was an emergency…" Dean trailed off, "Look we gotta get back and tell Shelby and Sam."

They drove to the hotel in silence both hoping that Shelby and Sam would still be asleep when they arrived. Sadly they had no such luck. As soon as they entered the room Shelby and Sam looked up from their laptop screens and smiled when they saw them. Dean's hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled. His shirt was untucked and for the most part unbuttoned also there was lipstick on the collar as well as on his face. Harley looked as though she had been through a war and she was carrying her high heels in her hand. Her hair was down and the curls hung in a tangled mess around her shoulders. Her dress looked crumpled and she was wearing Dean's black suit coat.

Sam piped up first, "Did you two crazy kids have fun last night?"

"Shut up," Dean said lamely as he and Harley entered the room.

Harley fell onto their bed and groaned as she pulled the covers over her head. Shelby got up and sat on the bed beside her, "Aww is the princess still drunk this morning?" Shelby teased.

"No I am not," Harley retorted as she awkwardly sat up and looked Shelby in the eyes, "ok… maybe a little."

Sam and Shelby laughed as they inspected the pair again. Dean cut them off, "Ok ok that's enough. I'm sure this is hilarious, but we've got a problem. The curators' dead. Whatever is following this exhibit around got him last night."

"My first date died?" Shelby asked sounding a little depressed, "How sad is that?"

"That's not really the point," Sam said sounding offended, "we need to figure this thing out and fast before anything else happens."

"We should go back to the museum and poke around," Harley said. She tried to stand but lost her balance and stumbled forward. Shelby stood and caught her by the arm to help steady her. "Ooo…thanks I guess I'm still a lil messed up," Harley said finally regaining her balance.

"Yeah we noticed," Shelby said, "ya'll need to get cleaned up first Sam and I will see what we can find in the police data bases while ya'll shower. Oh and for heaven's sake brush you're teeth."

A few hours later Harley and Dean were showered and dressed, and Sam and Shelby had been typing nearly the whole time.

"I think we need to go find the owner we met the other day," Harley said grabbing her black leather jacket and tossing Dean's jacket to him.

"Good idea we'll stay here and keep looking for some kind of hint as to what this is," Sam stated.

……………………………

Harley and Dean arrived at the scene of the murder. The body had already been removed from the scene and was taken to the morgue. Harley and Dean decided to look for the owner of the exhibit. Inside the museum, the rooms that held the exhibit were busy with people packing the artifacts. After awhile of searching, they found Bakari.

"What is going on? What is with the big rush?" Dean asked Bakari.

"The exhibit is not safe here. It is time to move it to another place," Bakari said absent mindedly with his heavy accent.

"What do you mean?" Harley asked.

Just then Dean's cell rang. He stepped away from Harley and Bakari so that the conversation would not be heard.

"What ya got?" Dean asked.

"The symbol that Harley saw on Bakari does mean protector. In Ancient Egyptian times, a legend began where a chosen man was given the tattoos for eternal life in order for him to be able to protect those artifacts forever. We think that Bakari is the protector and curators like Benjamin try to use the artifacts," Sam explained.

"Ok so we have a good guy that is the bad guy. So what do we do?" Dean asked completely stumped on what is politically correct in this situation.

"The symbols on Bakari not only allow him to live forever but they also protect him from being harmed. There is nothing we can do," Sam said thoughtfully.

"So we just walk away from this. He murdered a man," Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, but would you rather one of the crazed curators use those artifacts and possibly take over the world. What is the better of two evils? Bakari is doing what he was chosen to do," Sam told him.

"Ok," Dean said as he walked back over to Harley and Bakari.

"What are you going to do?"

"This is the cliff hanger, isn't it?" Dean asked as he closed the phone.

"So, Bakari? You protected the exhibit once again from some crazy curator. Now, what do you plan to do?" Dean asked Bakari in a hushed sarcastic tone.

"What are you talking about?" Bakari asked alarmed.

"Good job. Keep up the good work."

The alarm on Bakari's face disappeared. "Your parents would be very proud of all four of you. They faced the same decision. What do you do when a man is doing his job and saving the world by killing when he must? Your parents decided the same thing as you are now."

"What do you mean our parents? You knew them?" Harley asked.

"Yes. John Winchester, Elloise and Boe Makarov, Camille and Mason Davidson hunted me once."

"They worked together?" Dean asked.

"They were very good friends at that time," Bakari told them. "Did you not know this?"

"No," Dean said thoughtfully.

"Well, we better let you get back to work. Good luck in the future," Harley told Bakari.

"Good luck to you too," Bakari said before he walked away.

"We better go," Harley said as she took Dean's hand and led the way back to the Impala.

Once they were in the car, Dean sat there with his hand still on the key in the ignition without turning it.

"What's wrong?" Harley asked.

"I didn't know that you and Shelby knew my dad," Dean said as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, we saw him a lot when we were younger I guess. A couple of years ago he just stopped helping us out."

"So when we ran into you, you already knew who we were?"

"Kinda. John talked about ya'll and would tell us how we were like the two of you."

"Why did he stop coming around?"

"I don't remember. Are you ok?" Harley asked him with concern.

"Yeah, it's just that I keep learning that my dad lost a lot of good people. First, Ellen and now Shelby and your parents. I know what happened with Ellen but what happened with your parents?"

"I don't know babe," Harley comforted him as she took his hand in hers.

Dean's cell rang after Harley said this. He looked at the caller ID and then answered.

"Ash, anything show up?" Dean said as he sat up to concentrate on the other person's response.

Harley could only hear one side of the conversation.

"We are leaving now," Dean before he closed his phone and turned the key in the ignition. He was a man on a mission.

"So…" Harley said innocently.

"Call Sam and Shelby tell them to pack it up. We have to go to the Roadhouse," Dean told her.

"Aye, Aye, captain," she said as she saluted him. He turned to her with a cocked eye brow and a smirk on his lips.


End file.
